Lucy's Story
by PixieDustgirl94
Summary: The story of how Lucy ran away and came to join the guild. Dont read unless you have seen through to the end of Lucy's arch, because of spoilers. Part of the story will be written through Lucy's letters to her mother. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is just a little something that I wrote in my free time. It may have some grammar or spelling errors, because I wrote it quickly. If I get enough reviews I will continue writing, it will end with Lucy joining the guild. If I like your review a lot I might even dedicate a chapter to you. **

Lucy Heartfilia was leaning gently on the wooden railing of her beautiful bedroom balcony, enjoying a rare moment of freedom and isolation. It was a warm summer evening, during the time of year when the trees were green and the outdoor world seemed to be bursting with life and energy. The sun had just begun to disappear from its throne in the sky, casting long and narrow shadows over the numerous buildings that were a part of the Heartfilia estate. A light breeze was in the air, moving her long scarlet skirt and lifting her blonde hair with its playful fingers.

Sighing anxiously, she tore herself away from the railing and retreated into her lavish bedroom, mentally preparing herself for the task ahead of her. On her bed was a fat yellow binder overflowing with articles about the Fairy Tail guild and arguments that she had personally written to try and convince her father to allow her to join them.

Silently she perched on the edge of her bed, running her dainty fingers along the edges of this binder as she allowed herself to become lost in thought. Each and every one of the articles described some brave act of heroism that the guild had previously accomplished for the public. Her father had always been under the impression that the Fairy Tail wizards were all reckless and irresponsible, but Lucy had never seen them that way. To her the life of a Fairy Tail wizard had always seemed exciting and thrilling, with new adventures around every turn. But even more than that she admired them because they were _free, _free to go anywhere and do anything that they pleased. Lucy had spent a lifetime yearning for the freedom that the guild members seemed to think nothing of, and with each new day her one desire grew just a little bit stronger. These thoughts seemed to be permanently etched into her soul, they wandered across her mind during the daytime and preyed upon her dreams as she slept at night. For months she had spent her rare moments of free time forming an argument as to why she should be allowed to join the guild, with the intention of one day presenting it to her father. At long last she had finished gathering all of the information that she wanted. Later that evening, she intended to present the argument to her father.

The time was 8:12. At exactly 8:17 every evening the chef's assistant, Nancy, would come into her father's office with a cup of lemon flavored tea and a small tray of vanilla cookies. At that time her father would be free until exactly 8:21, when Nancy would return to take away the empty tray. This meant that Lucy had exactly four minutes to present the argument to him and, hopefully, win his approval. Her breath came in short bursts and her chest hurt and she paced nervously in front of her bedroom fireplace. Her trembling hands moved from her skirt pockets to her hair to her face. Unable to handle the anticipation any longer, she grabbed her binder and fled from her room, slamming the door behind her.

Her blue heeled shoes clicked against the cold stone hallways as she ran. The sound echoed loudly against the walls and she slowed her pace, not wanting to attract the attention of the servants.

Countless thoughts flooded her mind when she had almost approached the office door. What if he refused? What if he wouldn't even listen to her? What if-

" Yes I'm sure that she will make a fine housewife."

What? She thought. He was speaking to somebody, she could hear the conversation through his thick wooden door. Quickly she hid behind a giant tapestry on the wall.

" I am sure that my daughter Lucy will take fine care of your son. In return, she will be obligated to produce a male heir to the Heartfilia fortune. The wedding will be held in three months time."

" My son is eager to meet her." It was a different voice speaking now, not her father.

" I will invite him here in three days. Until then my daughter is to know nothing about this arrangement."

Lucy didn't hear the rest of that conversation.

Tears flooded her eyes and fell down her burning cheeks as she moved as quietly as she could away from the tapestry and towards her bedroom. Once there, she fell to her knees and leaned against the wall, her long skirt forming around her into a puddle of scarlet cloth. Despair seemed to be seeping into every bone in her body, weighing her down and threatening to drown her. She had been stupid, she thought, stupid to believe that he would ever listen to anything that she had to say. Stupid to believe that he would ever that he would ever consider her opinions when making decisions about her life. And worst of all, stupid to believe that he really cared for her.

Images flooded her mind, images of herself doting on a bored looking man with a bulging stomach. Images of a spoiled son and a spouse who considered her to be nothing more than a possession.

No. She wouldn't let that happen. Gulping back more tears she stoop up shakily and walked over to her desk, a plan already beginning to form in her mind.

She was done with letting other people tell her how to live her life. Done with pretending that her father loved her. She had been foolish to ever believe that she needed his consent to join Fairy Tail. She was going to join the guild, and there was only one way to do it.

She was going to run.

**Thank you for reading everyone! Please know that reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! So this is obviously a short chapter, but I wanted to try writing in letter format. Enjoy and review! Thanks!**_

_Mother,_

_I want you to know that I think about you every day. I will never forget your love for me or your sweet smile. The fact that you have always believed in me is what has given me the motivation to live out my every day since your death. Perhaps more importantly, it is your memory that is giving me the courage to carry out my plan. I know in my heart that you always wanted for me to live a free and prosperous life, but I cannot do that here. Tomorrow at midnight I will run, and I have no intention of ever returning. My only hope is that you support this decision. If not, just know that I will always love you._

_Ever yours,_

_Lucy._


End file.
